


The Selfish and The Greedy

by ruji



Series: The Selfish and The Greedy [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Future Fic, Getting Back Together, I'm Sorry Atobe, M/M, Makeup Sex, Mild Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruji/pseuds/ruji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka and Fuji meet again after eight long years. Time has changed the both of them, but some things remained as they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Selfish and The Greedy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first post on AO3, so, I'm sorry if I screwed up any of the layout or tags whatsoever. I used to post on Livejournal and Fanfiction.net, but someone recently told me that this is where the cool kids hang out for Tenipuri smut these days, so here I am. :)
> 
> Chapter 1 of this fic was written and published on Livejournal in January 2008, intended as a one-shot. However, I recently got inspired to pen a sequel for it (6 years later wtf, plotbunnies be damned), so don't be too surprised if the writing or characterizations are slightly different in Chapters 2-3. Nevertheless, hope you enjoy the smut!

It had been years since he stepped into this restaurant. Eight years, to be precise. He had jetted off to Germany a year after graduation from Seigaku, and almost never set foot into Japan again, except on the few occasions in which he had given in to his mother’s incessant begging for him to return. Even then, he never stayed more than a week. Time was precious, especially so for a professional athlete who was simultaneously pursuing a Master's degree in medicine.

He looked around the shop. A sense of familiarity still lingered even though there were evidences of new furniture and light fixtures. He noticed that even the tatami had been changed. But the warm, cozy ambience the place exuded remained much the same. Tezuka didn’t notice he had been staring blankly until familiar voices broke him out of his reverie, all too familiar voices that simultaneously called out to him, nothing less than glad to see him. He then heard a silvery chuckle, his head immediately turning towards that direction. Fuji. It had been so many years, and in addition to the selfish decision he made nearly a decade ago, he definitely didn’t expect Fuji to be smiling at him when they finally met again. That smile, however, was one he was unable to decipher.

What surprised Tezuka even more was the flow of events that evening, which eventually led to him being in Fuji’s studio apartment, sitting on the edge of his bed and watching over the younger man despite the buzz in his head. They had all gotten tipsy from the indulgence in sake and company, and Fuji had been the target during the silly drinking game they played. Though Fuji could hold his liquor pretty well, he was still no match against Momoshiro and his accomplices whom included Kikumaru, Inui, Oishi, Echizen and Kaidoh. After which, Tezuka was left with the task of escorting Fuji home, since there was no one else available to do that.

It had been nearly a decade since they last met. He had made a selfish decision to leave Japan to pursue better education and training for his game of tennis, and Fuji had taken the liberty to avoid him since then. All these years, his heart had never strayed to entertain thoughts of any other individual, though his pride had also prevented him from keeping up with the task of contacting Fuji when all Fuji did was to avoid him.

As he looked down at his sleeping friend, Tezuka couldn’t help but wonder if they still stood a chance of picking up their relationship from where it had stopped. Eight years was a fearfully long time, and Fuji had changed, he was sure. It was only then that Tezuka noticed Fuji’s features seemed to have gotten sharper, and his face had discarded the cute boyish look to take on a harder, more angular outline. But he still looked effeminate, and probably even more beautiful than he had been back then.

Tezuka was so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t even notice his hand had made its way to push aside the strands of hair matted to Fuji’s forehead, until he saw hazy pacifics staring back at him. The orbs of blue were hidden behind heavy eyelids soon enough, and a lazy smile stretched across Fuji’s lips. A muffled moan rumbled in Fuji’s throat as his hand came up to grab at Tezuka’s arm.

“Mmn... Tezuka... suck my cock. “ Fuji muttered.

Tezuka’s eyes widened, wondering if he was hearing things. “...What?! “

Fuji looked up at Tezuka with half-lidded eyes, his smile almost disappearing, “I said, suck my cock, Tezuka...” he said quietly but clearly, his lower body fidgeting impatiently and his other hand deliberately disappearing into his pants as Tezuka looked down his body.

“Are you out of your mind? “ Tezuka asked, though he didn't have the slightest idea as to why his hand had moved on its own accord to cup Fuji’s crotch.

“I’m not... but I’m pretty sure I’m either drunk or dreaming. “ It was obvious that Fuji was aroused as Tezuka gently kneaded the package in his hand.

Before he realized what he was doing, he had already unzipped Fuji’s pants and was taken by yet another surprise that Fuji hadn’t been wearing any form of underwear. Curling his fingers around Fuji’s arousal, Tezuka silently cursed the effects of alcohol as he gave the rigid flesh in his hand three slow pulls. Fuji moaned, his back arching and his body twisting erotically in a way that Tezuka couldn’t tear his gaze from. Tezuka’s breath caught in his throat as gleaming azure eyes snapped open to stare at him and an animalistic growl rumbled at the back of Fuji’s throat.

“Suck it, Tezuka... come on, it’s about time you paid me back for all the blowjobs I’ve given you. “

Tezuka felt his face heat up, and he couldn’t be sure if it was Fuji’s words that did it, or if it was the effect of alcohol. He also wasn’t sure if Fuji was drunk at all, being able to throw such sharp retorts at him. Whichever it was, he couldn’t find it in himself to deny that lovely crimson tint on Fuji’s fair face.

The next time he did a reality check, he had Fuji’s bare bum cradled against the bend of his elbows and his hands gripping on to Fuji’s slim hips as he pleasured him with nothing more than tongue, lips and the occasional graze of his teeth on Fuji’s sensitive skin. He was getting giddy from the mixture of alcohol and adrenaline swimming around in his body system, and the exotic scent of Fuji and sex wasn’t making the functioning of his brain easier in any way.

He was so fixated on the wanton expressions on Fuji’s body and face that he didn’t notice the dull throb between his own legs. He could clearly feel, though, the throbbing that was on his tongue. Using the tip of his tongue, he spelled his name out on the leaking tip of Fuji’s cock. It was a little fancy trick that Fuji liked to use on him. He remembered ever asking Fuji what he was doing, and Fuji had only grinned and told him it was black magic to make sure that that cock belonged only to him. He wasn’t sure if it was really the power of black magic, but he was most certain he hadn’t sought release from anyone else.

Fuji moaned loudly as Tezuka’s nimble tongue tickled his cock, pushing him towards the edge of release. Tezuka let the throbbing flesh slip from his lips, and moved further down, using the same trick to stimulate Fuji’s entrance. He could feel the tight ring of muscles clenching and relaxing against the tip of his tongue, as if begging for more. Among the flood of thoughts and memories rushing through his head, Tezuka briefly wondered if Fuji was sober enough to notice the little trick he had applied. Just as he finished spelling his name out, Tezuka thrust his tongue slightly past the tight ring of muscles, and Fuji came almost instantly. Slender hips jerking violently, Fuji’s leg and back muscles tensed as white ribbons of cum decorated the deep blue fabric of his shirt, his feet accidentally kicking Tezuka in the ribs in the process.

Carefully putting Fuji back on the bed, Tezuka then moved to hover over the shorter man, watching closely as the other recovered from his release. Wet pink lips parted slightly as soft breaths passed them quickly, the light sheen of perspiration on his forehead, and the flushed skin that had become an even more tender shade of pink. Hazy orbs of blue then peeked through long lashes to look up at Tezuka, staring at him with a mixture of confusion, longing and vulnerability. Tezuka leaned down to press a brief kiss to Fuji’s lips, just lightly, in fear of getting rejected by Fuji. When Fuji did nothing to shun away, instead tilting his chin up to prolong the contact, Tezuka then took it as a cue to deepen the kiss.

He had almost forgotten how tender and pliable Fuji’s lips were. They felt so warm and comfortable, Tezuka almost forgot to breathe. Fuji wrapped his arms around Tezuka and pulled him down until their bodies were pressed together, effectively dismissing Tezuka’s efforts to keep his own shirt free of semen stains. The kiss got immensely needy, their lips and tongues mating passionately, wanting to get more out of the other. When Tezuka pulled away for a breather, Fuji was looking up at him again.

“Fuji...” Tezuka breathed out, amber eyes scrutinizing every single inch of Fuji’s face.

“You’re hard...” Fuji muttered, shifting his legs to nudge Tezuka between his legs. Tezuka felt his face heat up again, and this time he was sure alcohol wasn’t the cause of it.

“You’re Tezuka... right? “ Fuji whispered, his hands coming up to feel Tezuka’s face, his eyes gazing at the bespectacled man as if trying to make sure he was who he thought he was. Tezuka nodded, wondering what that emotion he saw in Fuji’s eyes was.

“You can fuck me if you want then, Tezuka... fuck me...”

Tezuka stared at Fuji for a while, and he felt Fuji’s legs moving to twine around his own, slender thighs pressing on the sides of his hips. He wanted Fuji; for the past eight years he had wanted Fuji. But not this way. Fuji was drunk and he didn’t even know if Fuji was really aware that it was him lying there with him. It would be wrong for him to take advantage of Fuji while he was in that state, as much as he wanted to do as Fuji told him to.

“You’re drunk, Fuji...” he muttered, trying to push himself off, but Fuji’s legs wouldn’t give way.

“Mmn... so what? I want...” mumbled Fuji, his legs gripping tighter around Tezuka, his hips rolling against Tezuka’s.

The taller man resisted the urge to groan, and forced himself to decline Fuji’s advances. “I can’t do this... let me go, Fuji. “

Tezuka thought he heard Fuji growl, and the next moment, he was on his back and Fuji was sitting on his hips. Fuji furrowed his brows, feeling slightly nauseous as his head spun. His hands pressed on to Tezuka’s chest for support until he recovered his balance.

“You can’t do it, then I’ll do it...” he muttered, words slurring on his tongue.

He stripped off his shirt and tossed it to the floor, his hands then moving to divest Tezuka of his pants and underwear. Tezuka could do nothing but stare at Fuji’s naked body, the lust building up within him as his eyes devoured the flawless skin. He bit back a groan as he felt cold fingers wrapping around his arousal. Fuji stroked him a few times, then shifted back to sit on his hips, grinding his ass down on Tezuka’s groin. He rocked his hips, moaning softly as their cocks rubbed against each other, both of them getting harder by the second. Leaning down, Fuji undid the buttons on Tezuka’s shirt with his teeth, then grinned up at Tezuka before proceeding to lick and tease Tezuka’s nipple with his tongue. Tezuka let out a gasp, his hand moving to grab at Fuji.

Fuji’s voice, Fuji’s scent, Fuji’s skin... everything about Fuji was all slowly eating away his resolve and discipline, just like it always had.

“Fuji... stop that. I won’t be able to contr-” before Tezuka could finish his sentence, Fuji had leaned down to kiss his lips hungrily, licking and nibbling on his lower lip.

Fuji straightened his body slightly, his free hand coming up to toy with his own nipples, letting out soft mewls as he pinched the dusky nubs. Tezuka realized only then that Fuji was deliberately putting on a show for him. Fuji was drunk and horny, and he was going all out to get laid. And while Tezuka knew that he would definitely fall into Fuji’s trap, he was too absorbed into Fuji’s act to do anything to rescue himself from his current plight either. Having had enough with his nipples, Fuji then put his hand behind him and caught hold of Tezuka’s cock, shifting his hips so that he could rub the throbbing pole between his butt cheeks. Tezuka groaned softly, his self-restraint wearing dangerously thin.

Staring at Fuji’s crimson-tinted face and that smile which was completely foreign to him, Tezuka mentally berated himself and harshly pulled the reins on his rapidly escaping sanity. This was not the Fuji he wanted.

“Fuji, don’t do that. “ He ordered as he sat up and drew Fuji into his arms.

Fuji stilled for a moment, before he started fidgeting again. Rolling over, Tezuka laid Fuji down on the bed and held him close, whispering into his ear.

“Stop it, Fuji. Listen to me. Calm down... we’re not doing it, okay? You need to get some rest. “

Tezuka stroked Fuji’s hair soothingly, like coaxing a child to sleep. It seemed to work, for Fuji had slowed to a stop, completely relaxing in Tezuka’s embrace.

“Mm... this dream... feels so real. Tezuka...” Fuji muttered dreamily, snuggling into Tezuka’s chest. Tezuka looked down at Fuji, feeling a strange sadness tugging at his heartstrings.

He pressed his lips against Fuji’s forehead, “It’s not a dream... it’s me, Tezuka. I’m here with you, Fuji. “

Fuji was silent for a long while, and Tezuka thought that he had fallen asleep, but he started talking again, “Tezuka..? You’re really Tezuka? “

Tezuka nodded, “Hn. “

Fuji’s brows furrowed slightly, his eyes staying closed all this while. “Prove it. “

Tezuka’s eyes widened slightly. How was he supposed to prove that he was who he was? He supposed he could show Fuji his identification card, but it didn’t seem like Fuji was in a state to verify that. He thought for a long moment, before something finally struck him. He reached for Fuji’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Fuji’s hands got cold easily, and ever since Tezuka noticed that, they had always held hands whenever they spent the night together.

That simple gesture seemed to be all that Fuji had needed. A soft smile stretched across his lips as he snuggled even closer to Tezuka. Seeing the smile on Fuji’s face, Tezuka felt his heart skip a beat. This was the Fuji he wanted. This was the Fuji he knew and loved.

“Don’t go...” Fuji mumbled as he drifted off to sleep. Tezuka was tempted to get a wet towel to cool Fuji’s burning face, but hearing those words from Fuji made him dismiss those thoughts immediately. He pulled the blanket over their bodies and closed his eyes, holding on to Fuji’s hand as he drifted off to claim some much needed rest as well.

 

* * *

 

 

_2.33pm._ Fuji woke up to find himself alone and naked in bed, his head throbbing heavily and his gastric juices stirring in a chaotic rhythm. His brows furrowed deeply as his head spun while he slowly pushed himself up. He tried to recall what happened last night, and his memory told him he went to sleep with Tezuka hugging him and holding his hand. Was it his memory? Or perhaps it was his imagination. He had had far too many dreams about Tezuka in the past eight years, it wouldn’t be surprising if he had dreamt about him again last night. Sighing softly, Fuji got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

Somewhat clearing the buzz in his head with a shower, Fuji then hastily wrapped a bath robe around himself before stepping out of his room with the intention of taking some pain killers and gastric tablets before ordering takeout. A deep voice shocked him out of whatever remaining sleep that was left in his system, and he almost lost his balance as he spun around, feeling his head spin twice the distance.

“Fuji. You’re finally awake. How are you feeling? “ Azure orbs stared wide in disbelief at the lanky figure sitting by the window at the far end of his apartment.

“T-Tezuka? What are you doing here? “ Fuji asked, staring blankly at the bespectacled man who had just walked past him to fetch a cup of hot ginger tea from the kitchenette, placing the mug in his hands.

“Drink this... it’ll make you feel better. “ Fuji took a quick sip from the mug, nearly scalding his lips.

“You haven’t answered my question. “

Tezuka looked at Fuji, his hand coming up to feel Fuji’s forehead for his temperature. “I had to make sure you were fine, “ he explained, brief and straight to the point.

“Thanks for sending me home. “ Fuji muttered, feeling rather awkward out of a sudden. Tezuka only nodded.

Before he could offer any other response, Fuji had put his mug down on the table rather haphazardly, his eyes wide in realization, “S-so... last night... you slept with me? It wasn’t a dream? “ Fuji asked, feeling his cheeks warm up just slightly.

Tezuka nodded, then shook his head, “Not that kind of _slept_ with you...” Fuji chuckled when the meaning of those words hit him.

Tezuka hesitated for a moment, before he finally asked the question he had been longing to ask all night. “Fuji, are you seeing anyone? “

Fuji looked at Tezuka for a long while. He had wanted to tell him yes, just to get back at Tezuka for abandoning him eight years ago. But he knew well enough that Tezuka hadn’t really abandoned him. He had indeed left Japan to further his studies, but Fuji didn’t stop him back then. And on top of that, he had strategically avoided him for the past few years.

Fuji shook his head, looking up at Tezuka expectantly. Tezuka then picked up Fuji’s hand, holding it firmly but gently, “Then... let me keep your hands warm from now on, will you? “

Fuji smiled, returning the hold on Tezuka’s hand. But his smile soon turned into a sad one, “But you’re leaving again, aren’t you? “

Tezuka took out an envelope from his pocket and held it out to Fuji. “It’s a Christmas present for you. “ Fuji opened the envelope to find tickets to the Australian Open in January. “It’s probably the last tournament of my pro tennis career. “

Fuji looked up at Tezuka, shocked to hear the news. “So soon? But you’re still young, you can still play for many years. “

Tezuka didn’t agree, nor did he disagree with that comment. Fuji thought that those warm brown eyes bore a regretful look. “I’ve completed my Master's, and I’m intending to return to Japan, for good. Hopefully I’ll be able to settle down with a meaningful job, and also... with you. “

Fuji held the ticket up to Tezuka’s eye level, “But this is what you really want, isn’t it? Tennis. “

Tezuka thought for awhile, before looking into Fuji’s eyes seriously, “You’re what I really want. I thought I had lost you for good. But now that you’re willing to give me another chance, I won’t let history repeat itself. “Tezuka moved forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Fuji’s slender frame.

“But the Tezuka I fell in love with loved his tennis. He would do anything for his tennis. Are you not the same passionate man anymore? “Fuji asked coldly, standing still and not making any move to return the embrace.

Tezuka’s lips pressed into a thin line. Both tennis and Fuji were important and precious to him. But he had chosen tennis over Fuji once, and he had almost lost Fuji for good, so he wasn’t going to take that risk again.

“I don’t know what to say, Fuji. You always leave me with no words to counter. You haven’t changed at all, have you? “

Fuji chuckled, pulling away from Tezuka so that he could look at his face. “I have, Tezuka. I’ve become a more selfish and demanding man. You haven’t answered me. Have you changed? Are you still the same passionate man I fell for? “

Tezuka wanted to say that he had already experienced how demanding Fuji had become, last night, but the words died in his throat and an exasperated sigh passed his lips instead. “Tell me what to do, Fuji. Teach me how to be the same passionate man and yet not lose you again. “

Fuji smiled, and then chuckled as he stared at Tezuka with a soft gaze. “It seems you’ve become a greedier man.”

Tezuka said nothing in retort, only patiently waited for the answer he wanted. When Fuji was over with his self-amusement, he put his hand in Tezuka’s larger one, lacing their fingers together, “Take me with you, Tezuka. Don’t leave me behind again. “

Deep hazel eyes stared into the dazzling pools of blue for a long while, the silence between them sounding more like jubilant chimes of bells in Tezuka’s ears. He wanted to ask Fuji what would become of his own career if he had to be outside Japan for the most of the year, but Tezuka decided that he didn’t want to be left speechless again, so he simply pressed his lips against Fuji’s, while his free hand snaked around Fuji’s waist and pulled him closer. He felt Fuji’s hand tightening the grip on his hand, and he tightened his grip on Fuji’s hand as well.

And he wasn’t going to let go of it so easily again.


	2. Settling Scores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no better way to celebrate rekindled love than to casually dig into your partner's past sex life, get worked up over it, and then settle scores with a roll in the hay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Warning: The author has not written in six years and has probably forgotten how to._

“I like the sight of you walking around my apartment in nothing but a towel.” Fuji mused with a soft chuckle, eyes fixed on his lover as he sat up in bed to receive the glass of water the other had brought him.

“Are you feeling all right?” Tezuka asked, choosing to prioritize Fuji’s welfare over the teasing.

They had taken an eight year detour to get back to where they were. Seasons passed and many aspects of their lives had changed, but their feelings for each other hadn’t faltered in the least, much to their own surprise.

“I’m feeling more than all right in quite a few places, although I also think I might be a little dehydrated and a little sore.” the honey-haired man murmured before gulping down the contents in the glass gratefully. Tezuka slid into bed and emptied his own serving of water as well, setting the glass down on the bedside table before scooting further under the covers and lacing his fingers with Fuji’s as they always did.

“Eiji’s going to be shocked to hear that we’re back together.” Fuji said softly as he snuggled closer to the bespectacled man, the corners of his lips curving into a smile as he tilted his head to join their lips in a fleeting kiss.

“Aa…”

“Honestly, I thought you would have been married by now.”

“…to whom?”

“I don’t know… to some politician’s daughter or super model… the sort of clichéd marriages pro athletes tend to end up in.”

“Fuji, you know that I’m gay.”

“Well… commercial marriages are common these days.”

“…and what about you?”

“Tezuka, you know that I’m gay.” Fuji answered in his best impression of the stoic man, barely managing to suppress the grin threatening to curve on his lips.

Tezuka stared at Fuji placidly, and Fuji rolled over in laughter, somewhat thrilled to see that expression after so many years - Tezuka's way of rolling his eyes at him.

“I dated a few people, but nothing worked out… it felt weird in every way possible.” Fuji said softly, staring at the ceiling, realizing the confession that he was making.

“So… nothing intimate?” Tezuka asked awkwardly, curious yet embarrassed that he was probing about such matters. He just couldn’t understand why Fuji kept asking if he was Tezuka when he was drunk last night.

“Well… there was that one time…” Fuji paused, wondering if he should tell Tezuka the truth. He glanced at the other and was met with honest hazel eyes seeking his own for an answer. “I… slept with Atobe.”

“You _what_?” Tezuka couldn’t conceal his surprise, even though on second thought, that wasn’t entirely unexpected. Atobe had shown interest in Fuji since they were in junior high. He just didn’t expect them to be in contact since he heard that Atobe had migrated to London after high school.

“I had sex with Atobe. Once.” Fuji let out a soft sigh, slightly regretting his choice to tell Tezuka the naked truth. “We coincidentally met at a restaurant in France last year. He was there on a business trip and I… was there to watch you play in the French Open. He invited me to join him for a drink in his limousine, and I had no plans for the night anyway so I went along with it and… he had some really delicious red wine. You know how smooth Atobe can be when he’s got it on…”

Tezuka patiently listened to the other ramble on uncharacteristically, feeling a strange burning sensation in his chest.

“You went all the way to France to watch me play, and ended up sleeping with Atobe. I see.”

He wasn’t convinced that Atobe, as smooth as he may be, was capable of sweet talking Fuji into sex if Fuji didn’t have the slightest intention to get laid in the first place. Not that he was in any position to question who Fuji slept with since their relationship was technically nonexistent at the time.

“The wine was exquisite, and I had a drop too much… and the fact that I went all the way to France just so that I could get a glimpse of you made me feel pathetic.”

The taller man silently picked up the pieces of information littered in Fuji’s words, and tightened his grip on Fuji’s hand. Fuji had been avoiding him and struggling alone all these years, trying to move on from where he had left him eight years ago. Underneath the pang of guilt, he felt a teeny bit of happiness and comfort in knowing that he had occupied Fuji’s mind just as much as Fuji had been on his.

“It didn’t end well with Atobe either.”

“I wasn’t going to ask but since you’ve mentioned it…”

Fuji looked at Tezuka for a second, then coyly turned his back against the other to hide from the other’s inquisitive gaze. “…I called your name when I came.”

Hazel eyes widened at that statement. Tezuka felt his heart skip and his tummy squirmed a little. He found himself asking for the second time that day, “You what…?”

“...you heard me.” Fuji muttered, a fierce blush washing over his face. Even calling Tezuka’s name during intercourse with Atobe didn’t feel as embarrassing as this very moment. In fact, the look on Atobe’s face when that happened made the mistake very worthwhile.

The athlete reached out to caress his lover’s bare back, sliding a hand across the smooth creamy skin until it rested on the curve of the other’s bottom, gently groping the soft globes. A miniscule smirk stretched across his’s lips, just briefly, as he leaned over Fuji’s shoulder. “I want to hear you say it again.”

“…I called your name when I came all over Atobe’s leather seats… are you happy now?” Fuji turned his head to shoot Tezuka a glare, but was drawn into a fervent kiss, Tezuka’s arms winding tightly around his body. He felt an all too familiar warmth pressing against his rear, and reached his hand around to curl his fingers around the source of that heat.

“You’re aroused from hearing that I cried for you while having sex with another man… Tezuka, I didn’t know that you were such a pervert,” he said softly, voice laced with mirth.

“…you have yourself to blame for that.” Tezuka answered, a hint of red tinting his face. Long fingers slid in between Fuji’s butt cheeks, slipping through the hidden entrance with little resistance due to the traces of lubrication from their romp earlier on.

“How is it my fault?” Fuji asked, before a soft gasp fell from his lips as Tezuka’s teasing fingers slid into him. “We’ve already done it three times since we got back together barely five hours ago… what are you, fifteen?”

“That name trick you used to do with your tongue worked like a charm. So now you’re responsible for the consequences.”

“Tezuka, you’re jealous. You’re upset that I let Atobe fuck me in his limousi— _mnn…_ ”A pleasant shiver ran up Fuji’s spine as long fingers found a sensitive spot inside him, Tezuka’s other hand snaking around his body to fondle his nipple.

“You were imagining getting fucked by me, Fuji.” Tezuka muttered, voice deepened with desire as he pressed a third finger into Fuji, side-stepping Fuji’s accusations only because they spoke the truth. “Also, we did it three times, but you came four... I think you’re enjoying it more than I am.”

Fuji chuckled in delight. He couldn’t remember when was the last time Tezuka was in the mood for a little banter. Mentioning Atobe wasn’t a poor choice after all, it seemed.

“Tezuka…” Fuji mumbled, trying to maneuver his body so that he could look at his lover in the eye, “…has _this_ really been mine and only mine?” he asked while giving Tezuka’s cock a tight squeeze.

The bespectacled man groaned and his hips jerked involuntarily at the sudden stimulation. He stopped his ministrations for a moment and withdrew his fingers from Fuji’s warmth, gazing into deep pools of blue. “Yes,” he whispered, feeling his cheeks heat up as he admitted to having a lackluster sex life.

“Did you touch yourself… and think of me while jerking off?” Fuji asked, staring at the man hovering above him with a half-lidded sultry gaze, stroking Tezuka with one hand and pleasuring himself with his other.

Tezuka pulled aside the covers enveloping their bodies so that he could feast his eyes on the delectable sight of a completely naked Fuji splayed out before him, soft breaths falling from parted lips as he stroked himself to fullness. He couldn’t hold back the urge to claim those moist, tender lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues met in a languid dance, savouring each other.

“Mm… yes… and yes, every single time.” Tezuka mumbled against his lover’s lips, before trailing kisses down Fuji’s neck and chest, taking a dusky nipple between his lips, tickling it with the tip of his tongue.

Fuji moaned, his body writhing in need, “I think I could come just at the thought of that.”

Tezuka drew away from Fuji and guided the hand that was on his manhood to the erect nub that he had just been toying with. He didn’t think he could get any harder, but watching Fuji masturbate to thoughts of him had proven otherwise. His cock ached and throbbed with want as he drank in the provocative display before him.

Fuji’s breaths were getting shallower, his hand working faster over his cock, bringing himself closer to release. He could feel Tezuka’s burning gaze on him even with his eyes closed. “Only you do this to me, Fuji…” the other’s deep voice interrupted his fantasies, and cerulean eyes cracked open to steal a glance at the owner of the voice.

A needy moan rumbled in Fuji’s throat as he took in the sight of Tezuka sitting dignified and straight, watching him intently, his flushed erection proudly straining against chiseled abs, glistening beads leaking from its tip. The mere thought of being filled by that throbbing length pushed Fuji over the edge, a throaty cry escaping his lips as his back arched and milky spurts decorated his stomach and chest.

“Did you put on a show for Atobe too?” Tezuka asked, trying, and failing, to sound like he didn’t really care, hovering over Fuji as he reached for a condom. Fuji only shook his head in response, still panting and recovering from his release.

“W-wait…!” Fuji muttered in a fluster as his legs were spread and a sheathed, slicked hardness pressed up against his entrance.

“I can’t…” Tezuka hissed, furrowing his brows. Trying to keep himself from mindlessly banging Fuji senseless was already exhausting all the self-restraint he had left in him.

Fuji had been a devious tease in bed since their Seigaku days, and that hadn’t changed one bit. Whenever they got intimate, he was half-convinced that Fuji was secretly testing his limits to see how much teasing he could get away with before actually killing him. To make things worse – or better, it was really a double edged sword – adulthood has made Fuji even more ravishing than before, and the genius knew exactly how to play his cards.

Tezuka lowered his hips and entered Fuji as slowly as he could manage, though it felt more like Fuji’s inviting warmth was sucking him in. Fuji’s breath caught in his throat as fresh jolts of pleasure mingled among the lingering sensations from his orgasm barely a minute ago. He didn’t think that it was possible, but he felt a stir in his groin again as Tezuka inched into his sensitive body, overwhelming his heightened senses.

“Oh fuck…” Fuji let out a soft whimper, grabbing on to Tezuka’s arms. Perhaps Tezuka was trying to be gentle, but this crawling pace was making each sensation even more pronounced. “Tezuka…” Fuji whispered in between ragged breaths, “… _fuck me_.”

Tezuka caught a familiar flicker in cobalt eyes and he immediately knew what the other wanted. Before Fuji could even finish his words, Tezuka had already grabbed Fuji’s hips with both hands, drawing them towards his body as his own hips thrusted almost frantically, eliciting deep moans from both of them simultaneously.

 

* * *

 

Their first bout of make-up sex had been urgent and needy. They had ordered take-out delivery and were curled up on Fuji’s couch waiting for the food to arrive, Fuji nursing the mug of ginger tea Tezuka had made for him while Tezuka filled him in on the events that happened after the drinking game he played with Momoshiro had left his brain in a fuzzy mess. Keen blue eyes picked up on Tezuka getting fidgety, though almost unnoticeably, as Fuji made Tezuka spill every detail on how they had ended up sleeping together in Fuji’s bed unclothed. In search of the cause of discomfort, he lowered his gaze to his ex-captain’s crotch to find a little surprise, and promptly climbed into the other’s lap, igniting a raging flame between them that sparked, burned and sizzled out just 20 seconds before the doorbell rang.

The second time happened when Tezuka suggested that they should wash up before eating, and Fuji hopped into the shower while Tezuka was in it, claiming that it got cold while he was waiting, stark naked. The taller man was about to point out that Fuji could have put on some clothes, but whatever he had to say was forgotten when Fuji slid down his body and started _cleaning_ him with slow, deliberate licks. The purpose of showering soon went down the drain as Tezuka pressed Fuji up against the glass door and they dirtied themselves again.

The third round was thorough and passionate. Having quelled their initial hunger, both for food and for each other, they took their time in exploring the changes in their bodies and tastes, consummating their rekindled love in an amorous tango between the sheets. Every touch, every gaze, every kiss shared felt familiar yet new, and the longing they had for each other grew stronger yet.

This time, however, it was a tenacious rally that raised the floodgates of adrenaline, much like the kind of tennis they used to play. The genius teased and tested, always managing to provoke Tezuka enough so that the stoic player would teeter on the brink of losing his cool. Unrelenting, Tezuka would return the favour in the best and only way he knew; facing Fuji straight on with everything he had, forcing the other to drop his air of nonchalance and showing him the way to new heights.

 

* * *

 

Fuji closed his eyes, completely immersing himself in everything Tezuka. All he could think, hear, smell, and feel was Tezuka. His brows furrowed and he bit down on his lower lip as Tezuka’s overpowering strength made him see sparks behind his eyelids. Tezuka leaned in for a kiss as he gathered Fuji into his arms, closing the distance between their bodies. Tezuka tasted like coffee and spice, with a faint sweetness that reminded Fuji of the mocha latte he had on their first date.

Fuji arched as Tezuka’s body pressed down on his, sandwiching his aroused member between their abdomens, a weak cry escaping his lips. Tezuka’s heart raced, the honeyed voice echoing in his ears.

“You’re hard again.” Tezuka reveled in a husky whisper, his hot breath washing over Fuji’s ear. Snaking a hand between their bodies, he wrapped his fingers around the pulsating flesh, a finger ghosting over the tip to tease.

“Aaah..! Don’t…” Fuji whimpered, tossing his head back, feeling all his muscles tense up as the electrifying sensation coursed through his body. Tezuka groaned and his hips bucked when Fuji clamped around him, almost causing him to tip over. Almost. If he hadn’t already come three times earlier today, he would have definitely lost it right then.

He was so close to release, and he knew Fuji was too. Fuji had wrapped his legs around his waist, and his slender hips were moving on their own accord, seeking more of that delectable friction despite telling Tezuka not to create more.

Tezuka gazed down at Fuji, his sex-tousled hair, long lashes, glowing skin, wet lips... he detested the thought of Atobe having seen this side of Fuji. _His_ Fuji. Even if he couldn’t _own_ Fuji, he wanted to be the only cause and witness of Fuji’s disheveled state. He craned his neck to kiss and bite along Fuji’s neck with all the intention to mark the smooth ivory skin.

Fuji’s arms wrapped tightly around Tezuka’s body, nails digging into his shoulders, Tezuka’s name quietly falling from his lips like a mantra. _Tezuka… Tezuka._

Feeling a familiar burn in his loins, Tezuka held Fuji firmly and pounded into his lithe body. “Fuji…” _‘I’m going to come’_ was left unsaid, as the sweet moan he got in response led him to climax in an instant. With a low grunt, Tezuka emptied himself into Fuji’s alluring heat. A strangled cry of his name filled the room, and he felt Fuji’s body tremble in his arms, followed by the sensation of hot come spreading across his belly.

Tezuka relaxed against Fuji, and they stayed that way for many long moments, spent, their sweaty chests heaving against each other and their hearts beating as one. Tezuka moved to kiss Fuji tenderly, checking to see if he was fine, before reluctantly withdrawing from Fuji’s warmth and rolling off of Fuji. He laced their fingers together, and they laid there in comfortable silence for another few minutes before Fuji broke the silence with a soft chuckle.

“I don’t think I’ve ever come so hard before,” he muttered, tilting his head to admire the sticky mess on his stomach, then lazily reaching for tissues to clean up, not forgetting to wipe up the mess he had created on Tezuka’s torso as well.

“What am I to do with you…” Tezuka mused, giving Fuji’s hand a light squeeze. There were many times in the past eight years when he missed Fuji badly and regretted leaving, but in hindsight, had Fuji been around him, he certainly wouldn’t have had the same amount of focus to attain his master’s degree while playing professionally. And, if they hadn’t been apart for so long, this afternoon of mind-blowing make-up sex probably wouldn’t have rolled by.

“I think you meant to say, ‘what am I to do _without_ you’?” Fuji turned on to his side and looked at Tezuka with a cheeky smile, propping his head up on his hand.

Tezuka turned to meet Fuji’s gaze and brought his free hand up to gently caress the other’s face, tracing the corner of the smile with the tip of his thumb. It was the exact same smile that had made him agree to meeting Fuji outside school compounds on a Saturday afternoon for the first of many times, many years ago.

 _That, too._ Tezuka silently agreed, again, drawing Fuji in to steal a kiss, and then another.


	3. Words Unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses, whispers and promises.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place approximately one hour after _Settling Scores_.

Fuji stepped out of the bathroom, fresh from a shower, to find Tezuka at the far end of his studio apartment, engaged in a phone call by the window. Towelling his hair dry as he quietly walked over to the sofa, he took a quick glance at his own cell phone to check for any messages as he sat down.

_“Yes, I’m aware of that.”_

_“I know. I apologise.”_

_“……”_

_“No.”_

_“Tomorrow night. I promise.”_

_“7.30pm? All right.”_

Tezuka met the gaze of keen blue eyes through the reflection of the window glass, and quickly ended the call.

_“I have to go. See you tomorrow.”_

Turning around, he let a small sigh escape from his lips as he took the few steps over to the sofa, placed his phone down on the coffee table, and sank into the cushions beside Fuji. Shifting to lounge on the couch, Fuji placed his head in Tezuka’s lap and gazed up at the bespectacled man, the white terry bathrobe loosely wrapped around his body unravelling slightly in the process.

“Who do you have a date with at 7.30pm tomorrow?” Fuji asked teasingly, even though he had a clear idea of who Tezuka had been talking to. There was only one person the stoic man blatantly makes promises to.

 “My mother. She was expecting me for dinner tonight. Do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow?” Tezuka asked, running his fingers through damp honey-coloured hair.

“I’ll pass. I doubt she’d be pleased if she realized that her dear son missed dinner because he was too busy messing up my sheets.” Fuji answered with a small smirk. Tezuka bent over to cover that smirk with a quick kiss, his cheeks burning a little as he recalled their _accomplishments_ of the day.

“Did we ruin any other plans you had today?” Fuji asked, the fact that Tezuka was the nation’s top tennis star and that he rarely came back to Japan belatedly dawning upon him. The media must be scrambling to get a hold of him.

“No,” the athlete said with a light shake of his head, his hand moving to caress the red marks he had marred the other’s fair skin with, “but I won’t be able to spend time with you tomorrow. I’ll need to head home early in the morning to grab a change of clothes. I have two interviews with the local TV stations, a lunch meeting with one of my sponsors, another interview with a sports magazine… and dinner.”

“Guess I’ll have to spend my Sunday with somebody else then.” Fuji briefly entertained the thought of inviting Kikumaru out for tea and casually dropping the bomb that he was seeing Tezuka again.

“Can I trust you not to soil anyone’s car seats?” Amber eyes bore into orbs of blue. _Be mine, only mine._

A rare tease. Azure eyes widened in surprise, sparkling with excitement and affection. Fuji sat up and slid into Tezuka’s lap, wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck and pulling the other closer for a kiss that wordlessly spoke of love and promises.

Fuji smiled and whispered against Tezuka’s lips, “I’ll always call your name.”

_I’m yours, forever yours._

-end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but milk the _limousine incident_. Sorry Atobe fans, but I doubt I'll ever let him live this down. XD 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are welcome and appreciated :)
> 
> I've been toying with the idea of a Tezuka-Atobe showdown (more jabs at the limousine fling, yes!), but the plotbunnies in my head have gone into hiding now, so... that will be another story for another time, hopefully not another six years down the road. However, do tell me if you would be interested in reading that, it may help lure the plotbunnies out. XD


End file.
